ntgfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes (Season 2)
Major Titles Major Titles are taking place of classes that existed in NTG: Season 1. They are unlocked when a player reaches level 10, and are free to obtain. This title allows players to purchase Items and Abilities that require the player to be a particular class, such as the titles listed below. At level 20, players can choose a second Major Title. A player may choose the second tier of their first Major Title (for instance, a Wizard may choose to become an Archmage), or a different Major Title entirely (the same player may be a Wizard/Hunter). However, a player may not choose a second tier of an unrelated Major Title (the same player may not become a Wizard/Marksman at this stage). At level 30, players can choose their final Major Title for a total of 3 Major Titles. A player may choose to be three different titles (Wizard/Hunter/Bard) or two different titles with one second tier Major Title (Archmage/Hunter). Mage You have control over the mystical and arcane. You can buy and use Wizard abilities. You gain +2 power when you gain this title. Archmage You have mastered the mystical and arcane.You can buy and use Archmage abilities. You gain +1 power when you gain this title. Hunter You are skilled with a bow and can hit small targets from afar. You can buy and use Hunter abilities. You gain +1 speed and +1 power. Marksman You have a keen eye and unmatched aim. You can buy and use Marksman abilities. You gain +1 speed. Warrior You have skill with the sword and board. You can buy and use Warrior abilities. You gain +1 pow and +1 defense. Blade Knight You have mastered the art of defense and offense. You can buy and use Blade Knight abilities. You gain +2 hit points. Paladin You have entered the Holy Order. You can buy and use Paladin abilities. You gain +1 defense and +2 hit points. Guardian You have become a master of the Holy Order. You can buy and use Guardian abilities. You gain +2 hit points. Bard You are a minstrel of renown. You can buy and use bard abilities. You gain +1 speed and +1 defense. Superstar Your concerts rock the world! You can buy and use superstar abilities. You gain +1 stat of your choice. Druid You have a deep connection with nature and protect it with your wisdom. You can buy and use Druid abilties. You gain +1 defense and +1 power. Nature’s Warden You are one with the spirits of nature and have mastery of natural magics. You can buy and use Nature's Warden abilities. You gain +1 speed. Minor Titles Minor Titles can be purchased through the shop for gold or the appropriate currency required. Players may equip as many Minor Titles at a time as they wish. These Titles include distinctions like Hacker, Monk, Explorer, Magician, Ninja, and many more. Gaining Minor Titles, like Major Titles, allows the player to buy and use abilities appropriate to that Title.